dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Namaya Dwin'atear
Namaya Dwin'atear is a sky elf bard and the younger sister of Cirion. An boisterous, eccentric woman, Namaya is currently working with the party. Description Appearance Namaya is tall, roughly 5'11", and lithe with fair skin and golden hair. Her eyes are amber and her lips are usually curled into some sort of grin. She tends to dress gaudy, and bright colors. She usually wears makeup to accentuate her eyes and smile. She is fairly high energy, moving with a bounce to her step. Personality Namaya is boisterous, energetic, and more than a bit reckless. Curious to the point of endangerment, she chooses to give others the benefit of the doubt--to her brother's chagrin. She tends to be more open minded and welcoming of other races, even humans and dwarves. While mischievous and something of a prankster, she has a big heart and a lot of empathy. Biography Background Very little of Namaya's history is definitively known, aside from the fact that she and her brother were born somewhere in southern Eleroth and spent a considerable amount of time in Savos. For unknown reasons, they have left Savos and are traveling to Breland to "visit family". Whether this is true is unknown at the moment. In the Game On the morning of 14 Quen'pillar, during a downpour, they met a group of bandits on the road, looking for a red-haired fuguitive, on the orders of the King of Aldor himself. Later that night, they would take refuge in the Waterview Inn and meet Espen, agreeing to join him in tracking down the fugitive themselves. Appearances Vol. 1 * Chapter 1 - '''"The Pool of the Kelpie" Relationships Cirion She holds a deep love for her brother and, while he can certainly be a stick in the mud, she would do anything to keep him safe. One of Namaya's favorite pastimes is pushing her brother's buttons. Espen Namaya finds Espen extremely interesting and amusing. Unlike Cirion, she has chosen to put her confidence in the young man and is excited for their coming work together. Character Information '''Notable Items * Savosi Fiddle * Performer's Outfit Elf Abilities * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Elven Immunities: 'Elves are immune to sleep spells, and receive a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Elves are proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Sky Elves start play with magical knowledge. Namaya knows the following spells thanks to her elven heritage: ** 0-level: Gust, Ray of Frost '' '''Bard Abilities' * Bardic Knowledge: '''+6 bonus * '''Bardic Music: 3/day ** Countersong ** Inspire Courage +1 ** Inspire Competence ** Healing Hym: '''Ally must hear you perform; effect lasts as long as you play and for 5 rounds thereafter. An ally who uses any healing spell gains a +1 sacred bonus for each rank you have in the Perform Skill (+6 total). No effect on healing from wands, potions, or other items. *** If you playing the Healing Hymn for 1 full minute before retiring for the night, everyone heals at twice the natural rate. Either use counts as a use of Bardic music. '''Bard Spells 0-level Spells (6) * Dancing Lights * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Resistance 1st-level Spells * Cure Light Wounds * Disguise Self * Silent Image Trivia * Tends to saddle new people with nicknames, which she usually sticks with regardless of whether they like them or not. * One of her teachers was a gnome.